


Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Incest Play, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has a weird kink. Anthony's willing to give it a shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

Ian fidgeted nervously as he sat on the couch next to Anthony. They were watching TV, but Ian could barely even concentrate enough to know what show was on.

He’d been trying to work up the courage to tell Anthony something for a while now. It was stupid, really; just some silly kink that he’d discovered, but he couldn’t stop  _thinking_  about it. But it was so embarrassing that he had no idea where to start.

Finally, Anthony seemed to notice his unease, because he muted the TV and glanced over at Ian.

“Dude, what’s wrong?”

Ian hesitated.  _Now or never, I guess._

He cleared his throat, a little awkwardly. “Remember when we were shooting the Parents Suck video and we ended up making out afterwards? You know… when we were still in costume?”

Anthony nodded. “Yeah, why?”

Ian paused. He could feel himself starting to blush a little. “I… I kind of think about that a lot. I  _liked_  it.”

Anthony frowned. “The costumes?”

Ian shook his head. “I was… well, I was kind of thinking of us as the characters when we were making out. And it was kind of a huge turn-on.”

“So… you wanna pretend to be a kid? A little ageplay?” Anthony grinned at him.

“No,” Ian said, looking down at the floor, blushing furiously. “I liked… the other part. The… the brothers part.” He had to resist the urge to hide inside his hoodie.

“Oh,” said Anthony, and then, “ _oh_.”

“I know it’s weird,” Ian said quickly. “You probably think it’s gross.”

“I don’t,” Anthony insisted. “We should experiment with that sometime.”

Ian didn’t believe him.

———

“I’m gonna sleep in my own room tonight,” Anthony announced a few days later.

Ian was surprised. Anthony hadn’t slept in his own room since they’d gotten together. These days they used it for filming and prop storage more than anything.

“Are you mad at me?” Ian asked uncertainly. They hadn’t had any arguments, as far as he could remember, and he didn’t think he’d done anything wrong.

“No,” Anthony said, his voice sincere. “I just feel like sleeping in my own bed. Just for tonight.”

“Okay…” Ian shrugged, deciding to let it go for now. “Speaking of bed, I’m pretty tired. I think I’m gonna sleep.”

“Me too,” Anthony replied. He kissed Ian quickly and headed down the hall, to his old bedroom.

Ian undressed in his room, flipping off the lights before getting into bed. It felt strange to have the whole bed to himself. It took him longer than usual to get comfortable, but finally he settled on his side beneath the covers, arms wrapped around Anthony’s pillow. And maybe that was a little pathetic, but he’d almost forgotten what it was like to sleep alone.

He was just starting to drift off when he heard his bedroom door creak open. He opened his eyes in time to see Anthony slip inside and shut the door behind him.

“Change your mind?” Ian asked sleepily.

“Shhhhh,” Anthony hissed, so harshly that Ian sat up in confusion.

“What –” Ian started, but Anthony shushed him again, more gently this time, as he slipped into bed with him.

“What?” Ian tried again, whispering this time.

“Don’t wake up Mom and Dad,” Anthony whispered back.

Ian was completely lost. “Mom and Dad?”

“Yeah,” Anthony said. “I snuck into your room after they went to bed. Wanted to spend some quality time with my little brother.”

“Little –”  _Oh_. Ian got it, and he had to resist the urge to bounce up and down with excitement. “Alright then. What do you want to do that we can’t do in front of our parents?”

Anthony smirked, clearly glad that Ian had finally caught on. “I thought maybe you could help me with something.”

“At one in the morning?”

“It’s, uh, kind of urgent,” Anthony said pointedly.

Ian decided that this would be much more fun if he played dumb. “What is it, then?”

“This,” Anthony murmured, and he rocked up against Ian’s side, pressing his erection into Ian’s hip.

“Oh,” Ian breathed, heart pounding. He was hard too; he couldn’t remember ever being this turned on just by  _talking_. “B-but… Ant…”

Anthony was rocking against Ian’s hip, hard and persistent. “Mmmm, what?” he purred.

“Isn’t this… you know… wrong?” God, yes, it was wrong, so wrong that Ian was halfway convinced that he could come in his pants just from this.

“Because you’re my brother?” Anthony murmured, lips teasing at Ian’s neck. “Maybe it is. But don’t you want to?”

“Y-yes,” Ian stammered, guiding Anthony’s hand to the front of his boxers. “Want it so bad.”

Anthony squeezed Ian’s cock gently through the fabric, and Ian moaned softly.

“I want you too,” Anthony breathed, pulling Ian on top of him. “I’ve wanted you for so long. Can’t stand watching you anymore without touching you, Ian. You’re so goddamn gorgeous, so  _hot_.”

“Fuck,” Ian groaned, rocking his hips down against Anthony’s. Anthony’s cock was straining against the front of his pajama pants, and suddenly Ian wanted it out in the open.

“Get these the fuck  _off_ ,” he said, tugging at Anthony’s pants. Anthony obliged eagerly, tugging them down around his thighs. Ian slid down the bed, pulling them the rest of the way off. Anthony wasn’t wearing underwear, and his cock bobbed red and leaking against his stomach.

“Fuck,” Ian said reverently. “It’s so big.” He was so caught up in his arousal that it really did feel like seeing Anthony’s dick for the first time again.

“Does it run in the family?” Anthony teased, and Ian eagerly fumbled with his boxers, pulling his own cock out and running his fingers up and down the shaft.

“I don’t know, what do you think?”

“Fuck yes,” Anthony said, and his grin faded into a look of pure lust. “Jesus, Ian, get back up here.”

Ian scrambled back on top of Anthony, and Anthony pulled his head down, kissing him hungrily. Their lips and teeth scraped together, but Ian didn’t care, didn’t even have the  _capacity_  to care about anything besides Anthony’s tongue in his mouth and Anthony’s hands on his hips, grasping at him like he couldn’t get enough.

They rolled over, somehow, and Anthony rubbed his cock down against Ian’s, skin-on-skin feeling so good that Ian could hardly stand it. “Ant, Ant, fuck, gonna make me come if you keep that up –”

Anthony pulled away, panting. “Not yet, little brother. I’ve got plans for you.”

“Plans?” Ian breathed.

“God, yeah. Flip over.”

Ian obliged, and Anthony leaned down to kiss a trail down his spine. “So fucking hot,” Anthony whispered against his skin, pausing to lick and suck at the small of Ian’s back. When he reached the waistband of Ian’s boxers, he pulled back, tugging them down slowly. Ian lifted his hips, and Anthony pulled them all the way off.

Anthony cupped Ian’s ass, squeezing it appreciatively.

“Fuck, yeah,” he murmured. “Who knew that my little brother would grow up to have an ass this  _fuckable?_ ”

Ian moaned, rutting against the sheets underneath him. “Want you to fuck me,” he panted, pushing his ass up in the air.

“I don’t know,” Anthony whispered teasingly. “What if we make too much noise? We might wake up Mom and Dad.”

“I’ll be quiet,” Ian promised desperately.

“What if you can’t handle it?” Anthony said, reaching around Ian’s body to stroke his cock again. Ian gasped, so turned on he could barely think.

“I don’t care,” he moaned, and Anthony squeezed his ass again.

“I bet you don’t,” Anthony said. “I bet you want them to hear. I bet you want them to catch us like this, don’t you? You want them to see you with my cock buried inside you. Want them to know how much I love my brother’s tight little ass.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Ian chanted breathlessly, thrusting into Anthony’s hand helplessly. “Yes, Ant, Jesus,  _fuck me_.”

He heard the quiet  _click_  of the lube bottle from the bedside table being opened, and he grinned into the pillow, knowing he’d won.

“You sure you want this?” Anthony murmured, giving Ian’s ass another squeeze. “You wanna get fucked by your big brother?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Ian whined. He groaned as Anthony rubbed two lube-coated fingers against his entrance. He pushed back impatiently, and Anthony took the hint, slipping the fingers inside him. The stretch was a welcome relief, drawing his attention away from his almost painfully hard cock.

“Give me another one,” he panted, and Anthony obligingly slipped a third finger into his ass. Ian moaned, fucking himself back onto Anthony’s fingers. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d wanted it this bad.

“You ready?”

Ian nodded furiously, and Anthony chuckled. He rubbed the head of his cock against Ian’s hole, teasingly light, and Ian nearly shouted in frustration.

“Get  _in_   _me_ ,” he groaned.

“If we do this, there’s no going back,” Anthony said, softly. “You’ll never be able to forget that you got fucked by your brother.”

“I don’t want to forget,” Ian said. “I want you, fuck, I’ve always wanted you.”

“Good,” Anthony murmured, and he lined his cock up with Ian’s hole and pushed inside.

The sex was frantic, hard and fast and slick, hands grasping anywhere they could reach, teeth and fingernails digging into skin and leaving angry red marks wherever they touched. Ian desperately pushed his hips backwards to meet Anthony’s thrusts, skin slapping on skin, slicked by sweat and stinging in just the right way. Ian could hardly control the mixture of curses and gasps that slipped out every time he hit his spot. He wasn’t aware of anything else in the world; just pleasure and Anthony and a constant chant in his mind of  _brother, brother, brother_ …

Ian was almost taken by surprise when he came, pleasure exploding in the pit of his stomach and behind his eyelids, cock aching with release as he came untouched over the sheets. He was chanting Anthony’s name over and over again mindlessly, nearly shaking from the force of it.

“G-gonna come… fuck,  _Ian!_ ” Anthony gasped, and Ian felt him come inside him, fingers digging deeper into Ian’s hips, maybe enough to leave bruises.

“Fuck, fuck, oh fuck,” Anthony panted, leaving wet open-mouthed kisses along Ian’s back as he came down. “Fuck, Ian, holy shit.”

Ian grinned, wiggling his hips until Anthony pulled out. Anthony flopped down next to him on the bed, and Ian crawled practically on top of him, avoiding the mess of sweat and come on the sheets.

“Fuck, that was good,” Anthony said, still half-dazed. “Fuck.”

“Fuckin’ amazing,” Ian agreed, kissing him. It was lazy and sweaty and messy, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Anthony wrapped his arms around Ian. “Wanna do it again sometime?”

Ian buried his face in Anthony’s neck, grinning. “God, you’re the greatest boyfriend ever.”

“Don’t you mean the greatest  _brother_  ever?” Anthony teased. Ian punched him gently on the arm.

“Shut up.”

Anthony stroked Ian’s hair. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Ian agreed sleepily. He paused. “Can I be the big brother next time?”

Anthony laughed. “Sure, dude. Anything you want.”

 


End file.
